You're In Love, Huey Freeman
by xAngie1
Summary: [[NEW OC]] Granddad decides to rent out their guest bedroom to a young lady. She appears to be a normal girl, but Huey is determined to dig up some dirt on her ; Rated M for sexual themes in some chapters ; Huey/OC
1. Meet the New Girl

**[[Huey POV]]**

"I thought I'd never see your ass around here again!" Granddad spoke, referring to Huey, as he placed plates of food down on the small dining room table.

"Well, Granddad, I neva thought you'd still be alive right n- OW!" 21-year-old Riley clutched his head as Granddad gave it a smack on his way to his chair. 23-year-old Huey rolled his eyes at the usual behavior of his family.

_"I never thought I'd be back either…"_ Huey thought to himself as he slowly began to eat. Huey had just gotten back from his 5 years of University in DC, majoring in both African-American studies and English. **(A/N: OKAY y'all gotta listen up. I totally bullshitted that part. I know **_**nothing**_** about the Arts. I'm more a business gal. So, if that information is wrong then I'm sorry.)** During his last years in highscool, Huey took up a part-time job to save up money and leave Woodcrest. It ended up being successful as he left, and lived in DC for his schooling. He rarely visited Woodcrest but when he did, he made sure to leave within 3 days.

Huey had now successfully graduated university at the top of his class, and decided to come back for the summer. He thought that maybe Granddad's life was slowly perishing, and Huey wanted to be around for his last living moments. But much to his surprise, Granddad seemed totally fine. Along with that, Huey decided he needed to rest from school before moving onto to his dream job, which is to be a writer for articles, books ect on diversity issues… and because he was broke from living on his own for so long.

And so there he was. Back in Woodcrest, eating lunch with his non-aging grandfather and delinquent younger brother.

"I don't need you to lay around here and be lazy! You need to get a job-" Granddad lectured, but was cut off by Huey.

"I already got a job. I applied at a small run newspaper company here in Woodcrest."

"What's it called?" Robert asked, sounding more or less, interested.

"The Minorities of Woodcrest. A newspaper for tho-"

"Sounds boring. Never heard of it. Boy, pass the chicken." Granddad rambled on, not caring about what job Huey had. All he cared about was that he had a job and he wasn't going to be a freeloader.

"Anyways, Huey, since you came unannounced-"

"I told you a month ago that I was coming back." Huey said evenly, already annoyed of everyone's ignorance and stupidity.

"Did you?" Grandad sat and thought for a moment but promptly went back to eating. "I don't remember. _Anyways,_ we'll be having someone renting the upstairs guest bedroom. She's coming in later today." Robert said casually.

"I thought you weren't in debt anymore." Huey furrowed his eyebrows at his grandfather.

"I'm not. This is extra money on the side." Robert beamed, as if this was his greatest idea yet.

"Well, how much is the room up for rent?"

"$800 per month"

Huey raised an interested brow. "And you know this girl is legit? Where'd you even find her?"

"Craigslist." Huey heavily rolled his eyes as he took his plate over to the sink. Soon a thought crossed his mind as he whipped his head over to the dining room. "If that girl is taking the guest room, where am I sleeping?"

"The sofa-bed."

_"This is going to be a long summer.."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Just like old times, everyone sat in their usual spots in the living room: Granddad watching TV in his recliner, Riley laying down on the middle couch playing PS Vita, and Huey on the very left couch reading a book. As the doorbell rang, everyone stayed in their exact spots, waiting on who was going to stand up first.<p>

"Huey get the door!" Granddad finally yelled out. Huey sighed and closed his book. After placing it on the coffee table, Huey sauntered over to the door. Already knowing who it was, Huey swung the door open to be slightly taken aback at the guest.

Stood in front of him was a beautiful young lady. At first glance, it was hard to tell what race she was. Her skin glowed a golden medium shade and her huge dolly eyes shone a deep chocolate colour. Her dark brown locks were tied up in a messy bun with a few loose strands here and there. A baggy white t-shirt and dark denim skinny jeans laid atop her medium built body. Overall, an effortless beauty. "Umm is this the Freeman household?" she asked, snapping Huey out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Are you the one that's renting the room?" Huey asked, instantly getting a hold of himself .

"Yes I am."

"Hello there Cutie Pie! Come in!" Granddad hollered. Huey turned around while the guest looked over his shoulder at the source of the voice. Granddad strutted down the hall, a huge grin on his face. Riley followed slightly behind, a huge smirk playing the younger boys lips. Huey moved aside, letting the guest into their home.

"What's your name, little baby?" Granddad asked sweetly. Huey shut the door as she got in, and went to stand along side Riley and Granddad.

"Alex. And you must be Robert! It's so nice to meet you. Your house is absolutely beautiful." Alex greeted with a shake of Robert's hand.

"Thank you, baby! Alex, these are my idiot grandkids Huey, and Riley." Granddad introduced. Riley quickly moved himself in front of his family and continued to smirk at Alex. "Aye boo. The name's Riley, people call me Young Reezy, but _you _can call me yours." Riley said with a wink.

Huey rolled his eyes at his brother's flirting ways. He wasn't surprised that Riley had become a ladies man. It was inevitable with all the music videos he watches and the people he hung out with. Huey eyed Alex as she gave a small giggle. "It's nice to meet you too, Reezy."

"Stop flirting with the innocent girl!" Granddad snapped, pulling Riley back. "Huey, get her bags and bring them upstairs for her!"

"No, it's all good, ! I got it!" Alex beamed as she took her duffel bag and luggage up the stairs in one trip.

* * *

><p>Huey tossed and turned on the sofa bed, the springs squeaking under his weight. He sighed as he felt around the bed for his phone. He squinted at the bright screen to check the time.<p>

3:02am.

He brought his phone down from his face and stared up at the ceiling, giving up on sleep. Suddenly, he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Huey scrunched his face, wondering who would be up at this time of night. Keeping his body still, Huey lifted his head and gave it a small tilt to the right to see a figure. It wasn't Riley. It wasn't Granddad.

It was Alex. It was evident due to her messy bun and feminine shape.

Huey watched as her silhouette hunched over, probably putting on her shoes. She carefully and quietly opened the door, walked out and quietly shut it behind her. Huey flopped his head back down his pillow and resumed to looking up at the ceiling. This time, he had something to think out.

_"What is up with Alex?"_

* * *

><p>Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter!<br>Do you guys like the cover photo too? ;) It was drawn by my good friend Jay! You can find her under the name barna-boo on tumblr and barnaboo on deviantart! You guys should _**definitely **_check her our and commission her! Her art is AH-MAY-ZING!


	2. Tell Us About Yourself

**[[Huey]] **

Huey scrunched his closed eyes at the morning light that lite the living room. He slowly opened his eyes, slightly taken aback that he managed to sleep that night. He looked over at the clock on the wall that read 7:45am. As Huey got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his back muscles screamed of soreness and kinks. He gave a slight stretch, feeling the pain ripple through him even more. With a sigh, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

As the coffee brewed, Huey's eyes caught something outside the window. With curiosity filling him, Huey made his way around the dinner table to get a better look at what was in the backyard. There he saw Alex doing, what looked to be, a martial arts routine.

She wore a black sports tank, black and grey capris Nike pants, paired with black Nikes with hints of pink in them. Huey watched as her high messy bun bobbed with every kick and punch she threw, her bare skin shimmering with sweat. He had to admit, her routine looked good.

After a few moments, he watched as she slung her towel around her neck and made her way towards the backside door. Having no other point to look out the window, Huey walked back to his coffee and poured a cup. As he was turning around, he spotted Alex just entering the kitchen, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the towel. "Good morning, Afro" Alex greeted, causing Huey to scowl at the given nickname.

"My name is Huey. Were you doing martial arts outside?" Huey's eyes followed the girl as she took a glass from the cabinet and poured herself water from the fridge door. He leaned his tailbone against the island counter and redirected his attention to his coffee. He listened to the harsh noise of her throat as she gulped down the water and finished with a sigh. Finally looking back at her, she was leaned the same way Huey was, but on the counter across from him.

"Yeah. Shit is fun. Your Grandfather mentioned last night at dinner that you know martial arts too. We should spare sometime."

"Mhm" Huey hummed, not caring about what she had to say.

"Soo… Afro. I actually need a favor from you."

"My name is Huey. And it depends on what the favor is."

"You know how you're driving up to the city for work today?..." She asked slowly.

Huey sighed, already having an idea of what she's about to ask. "Did you need a ride?"

"If it's no problem." Alex spoke sweetly, proving Huey's guess to be correct. "I was thinking about looking for a job today. So once you're done work, I'll probably be done too and we can ride back together."

Before Huey could give his answer, Riley rushed into the kitchen and stood at the doorframe. "Yo! Imma come too!"

"Why do _you_ need to go to the city?" Huey challenged his brother while staring him down. "And don't eavesdrop on people's conversations."

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I just happened to hear Alex askin' you for a ride and I need one too. Anyways, Seymore's working at the gym today, so I wanted to drop by and get in a good workout with her." Riley stated as he took out the jug of orange juice from the fridge and poured himself a cup.

"Come on Huey. Pleeease?" Alex begged as she clasped her hands together in a praying motion.

Huey took down the rest of his black coffee, allowing a little time to think with himself.

_"If I drive them.. Maybe I can get some information on our new roommate.." _Huey pondered, remembering the fact that Alex had left last night. He also wasn't awake to hear what time she came in, or if she even got back that night.

"Fine." Huey agreed, placing his mug into the sink.

**[[Alex]] **

"So tell us somethin' bout yourself" Riley said as he leaned himself forward onto the Alex's seat. While Huey drove the car, Alex was sat in the passenger seat and Riley at the back. She kept her eyes straight and smiled, knowing that if she turned around that she'd be centimeters away from the younger Freeman's face.

"I'm not good at that kind of shit. Just ask me question, and I'll answer."

"Don't you wanna ask me question too? I know you're interested in me, girl." Riley flirted.

"I'm sure your Granddad has told me enough about you two."  
>Alex chuckled as she recalled last night's dinner. She wasn't able to get a word in since Granddad talked on and on about all of them.<p>

"That old man doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut! Anyways, ummm… Well first of all, what the hell are you?!"

Alex raised her brow. "Meaning?..."

"Your ethnicity." Huey clarified for his brother.

"I'm a halfer child. Half Japanese, half Filipino."

"Japanese.. Filipino.. so you're a Jalapeno?" Riley snickered at his joke. "Damn, baby, that's pretty hot." Alex let out a laugh while Huey rolled his eyes at this brother's idiotic joke.

"No, but seriously, but what's a Filipino?" Riley asked, causing Alex to roll _her _eyes.

"That doesn't count as a question. Next."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22."

"A year older than me but not too old for my liking."

Alex turned around and gave Riley a light hit on his arm, trying her hardest not to smile. "Oh stop with that shameless flirting. Can't you ask questions without adding in a flirty line here and there?"

"Fine fine." Riley agreed as Alex turned to face the front again. "What's Alex short for?"

"Skip"

"You can't skip questions!"

"I just did. Skip."

"Fine. Did you go to school before comin', and whatchu take?"

"Yes I did. I attended NYU for Accounting and Business Management."

"Daaamn. Girl with brains. I dig that." Riley said with a nod of his head.

"Why'd you move to Woodcrest?" Huey asked before Riley had a chance to throw in another question.

"Skip"

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"Skip"

"Do they know you're here?"

"Skip"

Alex took a small glance over to Huey to see him glaring hard at the road. Probably due to the fact that she refused to give out critical information.

"Quit bein' a hater!" Riley looked over at Alex again and spoke, "He probably thinks yous a crazy ninja or some shit."

"And why would you think that, Afro?" Alex smirked as she fully faced Huey this time.

"Our lives have been anything but normal since we moved to Woodcrest. You'd be surprised how much we go through on a daily basis." Huey answered, his voice in the usual monotone.

"I'm actually a secret agent following you around, Mr. I'm-a-retired-domestic terrorists. I'm here to keep an eye out on you while you're back at Woodcrest from college. Just incase you do anything sneaky." Alex joked, using the information she got from Granddad in her speech.

**[[No One]]**

After a few more questions and answers beings shot around the car, Huey pulled over and parked in front of his new job.

Having been told that the dress code was casual, Huey wore a black t-shirt and khaki coloured cargos, paired with his black and white low cut converse.

Riley, having to go to the gym that day, wore red basketball shorts, a black tank top and red and white Nike high tops. He had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder with clean clothes and other gym items packed in.

Alex was dressed more professional compared to the two boys. She wore a simple black pencil skirt, a white short sleeve button up blouse, and some deep red heels to pull the look together. Instead of a messy bun, she did it up into a tight smooth one. Hanging on her shoulder was a small black purse and in hand, a folder with her resumes and referrals.

"What time you off, Afro?"

"I only have a 4 hour shift today, so I'll be out around 1pm. You better be here. I won't hesitate to leave you both behind." Alex inwardly smiled as he responded with the nickname she had given him.

"Fair enough. Thanks again Afro, and good luck!"

"Hope you fuck up." Riley said to his brother as he followed Alex down the street.

"So who you training with again?" Alex asked Riley when it was just the two of them.

"This girl name Cindy McPhreason, AKA Seymore, and Caesar. Cee's is Huey's bud, well ex-bud,"-Riley gave a snicker-"and Seymore is my ride-or-die homie!" Just before Riley continued, he looked ahead and smirked. "Speaking of the white devil…"

Alex followed Riley's stare to find a white girl and a black guy walking towards them, both of them in gym attire.

"Yo Young Reezy!" The girl greeted in a gangster tone as she and Riley did a handshake. The other guy gave a nod towards him, but soon brought his eyes to Alex.

"Yeeooo Reezy who's your friend" the guy, who Alex guessed was Caeser, asked as he checked her out.

"This is Alex AKA Jalapeno. She's rentin' the room upstairs at our place." Riley introduced. Alex looked over at Cindy to find her also staring. Alex flashed a smile towards them.

"It's really nice to meet you guys." Alex said sweetly.

"Jalapeno?" Cindy asked, a tough hodlum tone in her voice.

"Uh, I'm a halfer kid: half Japanese, half Filipino. So Jalapeno, I guess." Alex stated, filling them in on the information for her new given nickname.

"Huh" Cindy said as she crossed her arms. "An asian living in Woodcrest. Someone get the press. Anyways, I'm Cindy but the homies call me Seymore."

"And I'm Caeser, but you call me you-"

"I already used that on her, man" Riley snickered while Caeser shot him a glare.

"Man, why you always gotta use my lines!" Caesar grumbled as he slumped his shoulders in slight defeat.

"Well, it was great meeting you both. I hope we can hang out sometime." Alex gave a small wave and went on her way.

* * *

><p>That night as everyone was settling for bed, Huey exited the bathroom and descended down the stairs. He headed towards living room, which doubled as his bedroom. Upon entering, he slowed his walk as he saw Alex sitting on the couch, his book in her hand. Her sleeping attire consisted of a baggy white t-shirt and red silk short shorts. Her legs were curled up beside her as she was intently reading the summary at the back of the book.<p>

Hearing footsteps enter the living room, Alex looked up and found Huey walking towards the other side of the couch. She checked out his sleeping outfit as he wore a white t-shirt paired with blue plaid pajama pants. She wasn't surprised as he sat himself on the total opposite end of the couch. He didn't bother to greet her as he instantly concentrated on the news on the TV. She gave a small smile at Huey's behavior, and looked back down at the book in her hand. "I'm assuming this is yours?"

"Who else in this house would read about a growing revolution?" Huey said, stating the obvious.

Alex gave a slight roll of her eyes and landed her eyes on him once again. "That's why I was assuming. Anyways, can I borrow this?"

"Would you really understand what the author is trying to convey to us, as the readers? This isn't just some love novel like 50 Shades of Grey."

"You're underestimating me, Afro." Alex said, with a slight offense in her voice.

"And what would you know about being a minority in an area overruling with unfair people and laws?" Huey challenged as he finally gave her his full attention.

Alex raised her free hand again, and gave Huey a stare. "Really, Afro? I'm pretty sure my people, referring to asians of course, take up 1% of this town, if not less."

Feeling slightly defeated, Huey looked back at the TV. Alex shook her head, with a wide grin still on her face. "Well, since you _didn't_ say no, I'm going to borrow it. I'll even write up a full report for you." Alex teased as she placed the book down on her lap and watched the TV along with Huey.

"So, are you here to kill us in our sleep, and/or take our money?" Huey asked, keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

Alex did the same as she spoke back, "Why are you still asking?"

"It's for the safety of me, and the members of this household. You're sleeping under the Freeman roof. I hold that name, so I have the right to know."

After a few moments of silence, Alex let out a sigh and spoke, "My dad is a business owner, while my mom is a 'stay at home mom'. My parents are extremely well off and pretty much give me whatever I want. I didn't want that life and I wanted to be independent, so I moved in here."

"Nice lie"

Alex looked over and Huey and gave him a raised brow. "Excuse me? And which part of my life is a lie?"

"People who usually talk about wanting to be in independent move into their own apartment, and not into a room-for-rent. Secondly, you're paying $800 for the room. I'm sure my Granddad has charged you extra for things like the wifi password, and an extra charge for being over the given time in the bathroom. $800 could get you a good apartment here in Woodcrest. It isn't that expensive here. Living with us clearly means you're running away and hiding from something. From what, I don't know." Huey concluded, as Alex stared at the profile of his face.

Her emotionless face turned into a small grin. "You're a smart man, Afro, I'll give you that."

She swung her legs from beside her and stood up, doing a little stretch before walking off with the borrowed book. "If you wanna play detective, then fine. I'll play along. But I'm warning you now, there's no dirt on me. Just some normal girl living in your house."

Huey watched as she disappeared down the halls, and listened as the a few steps creak under her weight as she walked up the stairs. Though she claimed to be normal, Huey's gut feelings screamed the opposite. The residences in Woodcrest are anything but normal, and Alex was one of them.


	3. Lets Fight it Out

_**TRIGGER WARNING:**_ Implied child abuse!

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy?" the 4 year old sweetly spoke as she peeked over the large mahogany desk. There on the other side was her father, a well known and very rich business man. As he ignored her, the little girl walked around the big wooden piece to grab his attention.<em>

_"Daddy, play with me." The girl begged, now holding onto the arm rest of his big seat. The man continued to ignore her. Thinking she wasn't heard, the girl continued to beg._

_"Please please please play with me da-"_

_"Be QUIET!" he boomed as he pushed his chair back and stood. Seeing his hand being raised above her, the little girl quickly covered herself up, regretting what she had done._

* * *

><p><strong>[[No One]]<strong>

"How do I always manage to get myself in these situations?" Huey thought aloud as he drove himself and Alex to the grocery store. Alex let out a small laugh as she searched with Huey for a parking spot in the lot.

"Because I offered to buy your Granddaddy's groceries along with mine. Oh, over there!" Alex pointed to a spot at Huey rolled up to it and parked with perfect precision. They both exited the car and walked side by side into the store. "And plus, I need a strong man to help me with all those groceries." Alex teased as she gave a small nudge to Huey's arm.

Huey pulled back, not wanting to make any sort of contact Alex. Alex gave a roll of her eyes as she looked over the list of items that needed to be bought. "Grab a cart."

"My only job was to drive you here." Huey stated as he gave her a deadpan look.

"Well then drive the cart around the grocery store, Afro." Alex began to walk off, leaving Huey on the spot. "The faster we do this, the faster we get to go home." Alex called out to her companion.

Huey sighed as he begrudgingly walked over to get a cart.

**[[Huey]]**

"Sooo it looks like we only have a few items to go. We just need hair gel and… condoms?" Alex face twisted with disgust as she read Granddad's last few items on his list. Huey momentarily closed his eyes and gave a scowled look at his Granddad's indecent request. Granddad was too old to be doing those kinds of things.

As Huey pushed the cart, Alex's free hand held onto the front to lead them from aisle to aisle. Upon entering the Health and Beauty section, Huey came to a halt as his eyes landed on the couple looking at the condoms: Jazmine and Caeser.

Growing up, Huey had a little crush on Jazmine, but never admitted it. She was like a walking ball of sunshine, a personality Huey could use in his life. But as he began to juggle school life and his part-time job, Jazmine and Huey drifted apart. Even before moving to DC, Huey never had the guts to admit to Jazmine how he felt about her.

When Huey came to visit his family last Thanksgiving, he got the biggest surprise finding out that Jazmine was dating someone. That someone being Huey's best bud, Michael Caesar. Huey felt waves of emotion: Hurt, Betrayal, Anger ect. Not only that, but they've been dating 5 months prior to that. Huey had told Caesar about his feelings for Jazmine, but it seemed to not have stopped him from dating her.

Alex looked over at Huey when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Come on, Afro. We both don't have all day." As she tugged at the front of the cart to lead him down the aisle.

Huey's stomach dropped as both Caeser and Jazmine looked up at them. As they continued to approach, Jazmine quickly placed the box of condoms back on the shelf, her face turning a bright red. Caesar, on the other hand, had beaming eyes as he seemed to have spotted Alex.

"Yo Jalapeno! What's up, girl?" Caesar sauntered over to Alex, grasped hands and did the usual one arm bro hug.

"Good good." They released the hug as Alex looked over behind Caesar. "Umm.. shopping with your girl?"

"Ye. Picking up some _essentials_." Caesar walked back to Jazmine and slung his arm over her shoulder. The couple turned their eyes to Huey, who kept his silent distance from them.

"H-Hey Huey." Jasmine stuttered out, dropping her eyes to the floor. Caeser lifted his hand that hung over Jazmine's shoulders to give Huey a small wave. "Sup man."

Huey just gave a nod, his hard stare fixed on them both. Even with the familiar stabbing pain in his heart, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Alex cut in and stuck her hand out to Jazmine. "Hey, I'm Alex. I guess people around here call me Jalapeno. I just moved in to Woodcrest a few days ago."

Jazmine took her hand and gave her a sweet smile. "I'm Jazmine! Welcome to Woodcrest! Umm.." Jazmine shot Huey a quick glance before looking back at Alex, "Do you and Huey… live together?"

Alex gave a small laugh. "I guess you can say that. I'm renting out one of their rooms."

"Oh." Huey eyed Jazmine as her shoulder visibly relaxed under Caesar's arm.

"Well we better get going. Me and Jazzy got plans. I'll see ya guys around." Caesar gave a wave with the box of condoms in his free hand, and walked off towards the cash register.

**[[Alex]]**

The air in the car felt incredibly tense. The way Huey was acting felt off to Alex. It wasn't the usual quiet Huey she got to know. He seemed even more withdrawn and deep in his thoughts. Alex recalled the list of events that happened up until Huey started acting weird.

_"He started acting weird after seeing Caeser and his girlfriend…Didn't Riley say.."_

~Flash back~

"This girl name Cindy McPhreason, AKA Seymore, and Caesar. Cee's is Huey's bud, well ex-bud," Riley gave a snicker. {Chapter 2}  
><em>~End Flashback~<em>

_"Ex-friend?"_

A light bulb lit up in Alex's head as she pieced together the pieces of the puzzle. She glanced over beside her, towards Huey. His scowl was much deeper than usual, and his hands held the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

_"He needs to blow off steam before he explodes.."_

**[[No One]]**

After they hauled all the shopping bags in the kitchen, Huey began to walk off down the hall. Alex quickly grabbed his wrist, causing Huey to whip his head around and look at her.

"Follow me." Alex tugged him along towards the backdoor and out to the backyard. Once there, Huey flicked his arm away from her, not wanting to be pulled around like a dog any longer.

Alex spun around to look at him, to be face-to-face with Huey's hard glare. Alex's face stayed emotionless, thinking within herself on how to approach the situation. Finally, she brought both her hands up and gave a hard shove on Huey's chest. Huey's glare hardened at her. "You forcefully pull me out here to push me around? Don't fuck around with me, asian." Huey said, turning around to leave.

He didn't manage to go far before Alex hollered after him, "Walking away again, Afro? Gonna run away from Woodcrest?"

Huey stopped in his tracks, feeling his blood boil with anger. "What are you getting at?" Alex could practically hear the venom drip with every word Huey spoke.

It was working.

She crossed over her arms and slowly walked up behind him as she continued to speak. "You're so obvious, Afro. Did it hurt when your best bud took your girl? Pulled the rug right from under your feet?" When close enough, Alex stood behind Huey, leaning her weight to one leg. "The way you looked at them together, buying condoms. Caeser is _fucking_ your girl."

Huey swiftly turned around. Alex tried her best not to jump at the furious look Huey was giving her. Instead, she stood her ground and gave a smirk.

"Aww is the poor baby mad that I'm rubbing salt on his wounds?" Alex gave a mocking pout before she let out an evil cackle. "Damn, Afro, you're actually a little bitch, aren't you?"

Before Alex had the chance to say anymore, Huey threw a punch towards her chest, which she easily caught. "Gotta be better than that." Alex spoke evenly with an impassive look on her face. As she threw off Huey's fist, she quickly caught the other one that came hurling towards her.

Realizing how good she actually was, Huey picked up his pace and force as he continued to attack Alex.

"Punk Bitch. Pussy. Dumbass. Dick head. Useless fuck." With every insult Alex threw at him, Huey made sure to throw something right back. Alex easily blocked or caught every kick and punch Huey gave her.

Long after Alex's name calling, Huey continued to 'spare' with the girl, never easing up on his strength. If anything, he threw everything harder, which caused Alex to start taking steps back. Huey was blinded with so much pent up rage, that he never took into consideration that he could possibly be hurting his opponent.

Having taken a wrong step, Alex missed one of Huey's punches and took it in the gut. The pain surged through her as she momentarily got the wind knocked out of her. As she let out a groan in pain and fell to the ground. Huey finally snapped out of his blinded rage to see the damage he had caused.

Huey dropped to his knees beside Alex and laid a tending hand on her back. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I wasn't think-"

Huey flew back, and held his nose after Alex threw a punch at his face. Completely stunned, Huey continued to hold his bloody nose as Alex got up, holding her midsection. Not having enough energy to walk any longer, Alex collapsed beside Huey as they both panted from their lengthy spare. Huey kept himself up with one hand, while the other held his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Feeling better now?" Alex finally asked without having a tease or a mock in her voice.

Huey looked over to her to find her sprawled out on her back. Her skin glistened with sweat, while her top was soaked through. Pinching the front of his shirt and giving it a few flaps, Huey never realized how hard he was fighting up until now. "Did you plan all this? Getting me all riled up in anger to fight you?" Huey asked, feeling slightly annoyed at her used tactics.

"I got you all riled up in anger so you'd let go of all that bullshit you've been keeping in for so long."

"That stuff isn't any of your business."

"It IS my business when I can practically smell all that hate you're exhaling." Alex remarked as she kept her eyes on the older Freeman that sat beside her.

If Huey could, we would of stood up and walked back inside. To his dismay, his whole body still felt like jelly from the sparing match. He didn't need anyone pitying him and his situation. Especially someone he barley knew.

"Well? Aren't you going to comfort me or something? Give me words of wisdom?" Huey asked after a few moments of silence. He absolutely hated those things, and he knew how girls can get. Alex let out a small chuckle.

"Really? Sorry, but I don't do that shit." She said, looking up at the clouds that danced around the blue sky. "I ain't like those bitches that say, 'everything's going to be okay'. For all I know, everything could get worse."

Alex winced as she slowly got up on her feet and dusted the dirt off of her clothes. "Just don't pent up all those hateful feelings in you. It's not a good look, Afro." Alex stated before walking back into the house.


	4. Getting Personal

"_What's WRONG with you?!" his voice boomed._

_As the 20 year old woman sat on the sofa, her father paced around the open space in front of her. Even with the harsh lecturing, the girl felt no remorse for what she had done._

_"You are an adult now! Why do you insist on causing misery upon others?! Over, and over, and over again, do I have to deal with you doing this kind of crap! I'm TIRED of having to cover up for your stupid mistakes! Do you not have a BRAIN to tell you not to do this?!" The man rested his hands on the coffee table that sat between himself and his daughter. Even with his harsh glare, the girl remained still and not caring._

_"I'm a very important business man and if ANY of my business partners find out how much of a fuck up you are, I'M the one that's suffering. So get your shit together."_

* * *

><p><strong>[[No One]]<strong>

"Yo Afro" a familiar feminine voice spoke as she entered the living room.

Huey sighed at the nickname he couldn't seem to shake off. He kept the book up to his face and continued to read as he listened to her stroll over to the couch. Alex flopped down on the opposite end and looked over at the older Freeman.

"I finished the book I borrowed from you."

"And?" Huey asked, not caring at all at what she had to say.

"I want to borrow another."

Huey finally put down his book to looked over at her. He took notice at the Star Wars fitted shirt she wore, which she paired with ripped denim shorts. Of course, she sported her usually high messy bun with her look. "Did you really finish the book? Or are you acting like you did for me to accept you?"

Alex rolled her eyes at his doubting judgment against her. "The author is amazing, and he definitely knows what he's talking about. There was one part where he talked about a man named Malcolm X. Do you have any books on him?"

Huey kept his eyes on the girl as her face sparked with legitimate interest in the topic of human rights. ".. I have a few books I can recommend to you on Malcolm X."

"Awesome! Tell me the titles when I get back. I'm heading over to work."

Alex pushed herself to her feet, exited the living and towards the hallway. Her high pitched voice echoed through the house as she hollered, "YO REEZY! LETS GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

Following her screaming were loud, quick footsteps rushing down the stairs, who Huey was assuming is Riley. "Yo bitch, calm yo self! Don't be rushin' a nigga when I'm trying to look fly! Remember, I'M driving YOU to work." Huey heard Riley grunt out. Soon the rustling and bustling seized once the door closed behind them.

Silence.

Huey looked up from his book and felt the air was steady. Since the two were off to work, and Granddad was out in the park playing chess, it was just him in the home. Realizing his position, he hastily placed his book down and headed up to Alex's room.

* * *

><p>"Yo, 'Fro"<p>

Huey continued to look over the town at the top of the hill, already familiar with the voice that approached him from behind. Alex strolled over to her company, and sat beside him.

"I never knew you could text, Afro. I didn't even know you had a cellphone!" Alex joked, referring to the fact that she was called over to meet with Huey that late afternoon. "So, what's up?"

"Alexandra Kurosawa" Alex quickly whipped her head towards Huey, as he continued to look over the town and revealed more information. "Daughter of business man, Yuto Kurosawa and his wife, Gloria Aquino."

Alex eyed Huey's profile, making sure to keep her expression even. "Good job, Detective Afro. What else did you find out?"

"Other than your father being rich, nothing."

Alex calmed herself a bit as she turned her head forward again. Both their eyes took in the scenery before them; the deep red sun painted the town and sky shades of orange and yellow. From where they were sitting, it had to be the perfect spot to watch sunsets. The silence sat between them, Alex pondering her thoughts and Huey waiting for her to speak.

"Do you finally feel safe about me living in your home?" Alex inquired.

"Absolutely not. Just because the internet didn't find anything about you, doesn't mean you're off the hook. It doesn't make sense as to why a rich child of a mindless capitalist would be renting a bedroom in this town."

"Personal shit. Maybe they disowned me."

"You're the miracle child. The doctors said your mother couldn't have anymore children, but you came out. I highly doubt your parents would disown their 'miracle child'."

Alex sighed as she laid on the grass, bringing her hands behind her head. "Are you at least relieved to know that I'm not a murderer that will kill you in your sleep? Or a thief?"

"Hardly." Huey frigidly replied. Alex gave a scoff as she stared at the darkening sky.

"I hate them." She suddenly spoke. Huey raised a brow and looked down at the asian girl that laid down beside him. "My parents and I aren't on good terms. I did some pretty stupid shit in the past. Shit that I left behind, but they continue to think I'm still that person. I'm just.. tired of them seeing me as the bad guy. I changed, but they refuse to see that. And really, I'd rather not live in a home that thinks of me as their embarrassment."

"Doesn't explain why you're renting a bedroom and not buying your own place. From what I'm assuming, they haven't cut you off." Huey stated.

"Because…" Alex paused. She dropped her head to the side to finally make eye contact with her company. "Because, I wanted to experience a normal family life. Yeah, I thought you and Riley would be a _lot_ younger, but it's still a family."

Huey, looking into Alex's eyes, could see that she was telling the truth. He then pondered the information that was given to him, and it fairly made sense. The fact that Alex always offered to buy groceries and makes meals. How she befriended himself and Riley. How she even got a minimum wage job in the city. Alex, in some way or another, was just a run away.

"By the way." Alex spoke, cutting off Huey's thoughts, "Don't call me by my full name or I _will _rip out your testicles and feed them to some cows."

As Alex snickered and dragged her stare back to the sky, while Huey gazed back at the city below him. The sun was nearly set as the bright colours slowly disappeared from Woodcrest.


	5. Pool Party Fun

_Hearing a gasp, the young woman moved her head forward towards the door. There, stood the girlfriend of the man that was currently licking her pussy. The man's lips left her warmth as he hastily turned around. While the young woman lazily sat in the chair, the boyfriend got to his feet and approached his girlfriend at the door._

_"B-babe it's not what you think!" he stuttered out, keeping his hands up as he slowly walked towards his girlfriend._

_"NOT WHAT I THINK!? YOU WERE JUST LICKING THAT SLUT'S DIRTY CUNT!" the girlfriend fumed, referring to the woman that continued to relax in her seat._

_"I…I" the man continued to stammer, trying to think of an excuse._

_The girlfriend looked towards the mistress, tears willing in her eyes. "I'LL GET YOU, YOU DIRTY SLUT! I SWEAR TO GOD! . " and with that, the girlfriend walked away. The boyfriend, luckily being fully clothed, ran after his girlfriend, screaming words of apology._

_The young lady sighed as she stood up, rolling down her skimpy dress to fit around her thighs. Having just been spotted getting eaten out by another girl's man didn't faze her one bit. Instead, she slipped her heels back on and exited the bedroom to rejoin the party happening downstairs._

* * *

><p><strong>[[Huey]]<strong>

"And that's why BET is out to kill us." Huey said, concluding his 45 minute speech on why BET was out to kill black people.

When answered back with silence, Huey looked down at the Alex, who was laying on the grass beside him. Both of them were in the backyard, under their maple tree. Huey had been reading a book when Alex had came out and talk with him. While she was laid down with her legs propped up against the tree trunk, Huey had his back leaning against it.

_'Of course she has nothing to say. No body eve-'_

"You put out some good points, Afro, but I have to disagree with a few." Alex spoke, keeping her eyes on the clouds above her.

Huey raised an interested eyebrow at her, slightly taken back that she had something to say.

"I can see why you think BET it out to kill black people, _but_ you should take into consideration that we have personal obligations. I understand that you mentioned there was a certain pattern in their programming that keeps a person sitting in front of the TV for hours at end. You mentioned this about 38 minutes into your explanation. Examine this…"

Huey watched and listened Alex explain her opinion. He took notice in her hand movements, the words she use to transition through each topic, and the serious face she made as she talked about her speculations. Once concluded, Huey was astonished at Alex's riveting discussion on a topic he was keen on. Besides school debates, no one had ever voiced their opinions on his beliefs, let alone listened.

Alex furrowed her brows at Huey's reserved stare towards her. "Oh, so _now _you don't say anything. Are you stumped by my wise thoughts, Afro?" Alex taunted, loosening up her face and giving his leg a nudge. Huey quickly got a hold of his head and rolled his eyes at Alex's teasing ways. Just then, their attentions was drown towards the back door opening and closing, and Riley approaching them.

"Yo, you guys flirtin' and shit?" he asked as he stopped a few meters away from them.

Alex rolled her legs off the tree and sat up, rearranging her signature messy bun. "You wish. So, whats up?"

"Seymore is havin' a small pool party at her crib with the close homies. She wanted me to ask you if you were interested in comin'."

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to come!" Alex chimed as she quickly got to her feet. She moved her gaze to Huey, who was also getting up. "You should come, Afro."

"Naw! No haters allowed!" Riley objected as he crossed his arms. Alex ignored the younger Freeman, and kept her eyes on Huey.

"Oh come on, Afro! It'll be nice to take a dip, and plus all your friends will be there."

"First off, I'm not interested in swimming. Secondly, those people aren't my friends." Huey said dryly. Before he had time to walk off, Alex quickly said something to pique his interest.

"We can have an intriguing conversation on Karl Marx's works and life achievements by the pool side." Alex sang, as she took a step closer to him. "It'll be a nice change in scenery. And the pool will be around if it gets too hot and you decide to jump in. _Or_ maybe you'll jump in when I spit hot fire opinions, which seemed to have stumped you a few moments ago." Alex haughtily placed her hands on her hips and leaned her weight to once side.

Still avoiding eye contact, Huey sighed as he, somewhat, gave an answer. "Since when did you know about Karl Marx?"

Alex giggled as she and Huey followed Riley inside the house. "After I borrowed that book on Malcom X, I went to the library and stumbled across some books on Mr. Marx."

"You better have some good points to discuss about Karl Marx, then." Huey evenly spoke, which caused a wide grin to stretch across Alex's face.

**[[No One]]**

"Yo, Big Huey! Didn't expect you to be here, man!" Caesar marveled as he and Riley stood in front of Huey's sunbathing chair. Huey ignored their looks as he continued to rub sun screen on his exposed skin. While both Caesar and Riley had only their swimming trunks on, Huey wore a white shirt with denim shorts.

Riley gave a snicker as he directed his gaze at Caesar. "He's only here cause Little Miss Asian brought him out."

"Oh shit! You mean Jalapeno!? Ho-"

"Yoohoo! Boys." A feminine voice called out. As the boys looked over at the source of the voice, they spotted the 3 girls lined up in their swimming attire.

On the very left stood Cindy, with her blonde locks tied into a high ponytail. She wore a black triangle bikini with gold dollar signs on the center of each boob. She matched it with deep red swimming short shorts that had a black line running down the sides.

Jazmine, being in total contrast to Cindy, wore a pink frilly bathing suit set with white polka dots. The top was a spaghetti strap bandeau, paired with the skirted bottom.

On the right, not doing much of a pose as the other two, was Alex. She wore a long sleeve, slightly sheer, cover up that ended just below her bikini bottom. Having worn something that wasn't so dense, her midnight blue bikini set was easily visible. The top was a twisted bandeau, paired with a simple scoop bottom.

While Riley walked over to approach Cindy, Jazmine quickly walked into Caesar's open arms. "How do you like it, babe?" Jazmine asked as she took a step back and gave a little twirl.

"Fuckin' cute. But I can't wait to get it off of ya.." Caesar seductively spoke as he pulled Jazmine back into his arms and nibbled at he ear lobe.

Huey momentarily looked up at the obnoxious couple, but looked over at his left as he heard someone take a seat beside him. Alex scooted back on her sunbathing chair, sitting in the shade that the huge beach umbrella provided.

Jazmine, finally realizing how close she was to Huey, pulled back from Caesar and gave him her usual innocent smile. "Lets go for a swim!" she insisted, pulling her boyfriend towards the pool.

Alex laid back on the comfy chair, and looked over at Huey. "Now, lets discuss a few of Karl Marx's works, shall we?" Alex initiated, causing Huey's disquieting thoughts about his former friend and lover to disappear.

* * *

><p>Throughout the conversation, Jazmine would occasionally give looks to the debating pair. She was sat at the poolside, her feet kicking the water while her boyfriend played water basketball with Riley and Cindy. Much to her displeasure, she felt a pang of jealousy run through her as she observed Huey and Alex. Thinking with herself, Jazmine came to the realization that she still had feelings for Huey. Looking over at Caesar, she knew she loved him, but she continued to think about how different life would be if she dated the older Freeman. Hearing Alex laugh made Jazmine look back at them again. She watched as Alex giggled and, surprisingly, a smirk to form on Huey's lips.<p>

While Huey voiced his opinion, Alex sat up from her laying position and swiftly removed her cover-up. Her actions were quick, but not quick enough for Huey to overlook the small scars that were on Alex's delicate skin. They were barley noticeable, but the outside lighting made it a little easier to spot. As she laid back down and draped the piece of clothing over stomach, Huey paused in the middle of his sentence and stared at her.

"What?" she asked, giving Huey a puzzled look.

"What are those stab scars from?" Huey directly asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"What scars?" Alex asked dumbly, trying to keep her face as even as Huey's.

"Don't play stupid with me. Those small scars on your stomach. By the looks of it, it was made by a sharp instrument. And knowing your background, I'm sure your parents paid a lot of money for the scar to be scarcely noticeable." Huey narrowed her eyes at her. Alex, not being able to handle his glare, looked down at her covered stomach and fiddled with the cloth.

"It's a long story.." Alex's voice was barley audible, seemingly ashamed of them. Huey's distrust in her raised up again, as he sat up and was getting ready to leave.

"It was!..." Alex quickly spoke out, causing Huey to freeze in his position. He sat still, as he listened to her advance. "I told you I did some fucked up shit and it effected other people. What happened was... I got attacked by a few girls. They jumped me while I was walking home one night and got in a few stabs. The doctors said that, me living through the whole thing was a miracle." Alex gave a chuckle as she kept her eyes forward, towards her friends playing in the pool. "I guess my whole life is a miracle huh?.. But I honestly wish those moments just took my life away.." Alex cold voice spoke.

Huey finally looked over at her dead serious expression. Her face soon twisted into confusion at something that seemed to catch her eye. Huey followed her gaze, to find Jazmine walking towards them. "Hey Huey. Umm.. Cindy asked me to grab the fruit platter inside. Can you come help me?"

For a millisecond, Huey sat in a daze, staring at the girl in front him. Regaining is control, he gave a nod at her and followed the girl into the home.

As they walked in through the sliding door, they were immediately inside the kitchen and walked towards the large fruit platter. Before Huey got a chance to carry it, Jazmine voice stopped him. "Umm.. Huey?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face her. Jazmine's gaze shifted between his eyes and the floor, her hands looked as though they were fiddling behind her back.

"I'm sorry.."

"For?" Huey asked, raising a brow.

"I knew that you liked me. And yet, I went and dated your friend!" Jazmine blurted, her face getting visibly flustered.

"Why would you assume that I liked you, Jazmine?" Huey asked challengingly.

"Oh come on, Huey! It was obvious! You're not even denying it." Jazmine answered, stepping forward to get closer to the man in front of her. "What I'm trying to say is that I think I have feelings for you again. I know I'm dating Caesar, but if it wasn't meant to happen, then it wasn't meant to happen! And if you like me back Huey, then we can figure something out together and I'll break up with Caesar. I just..need to know what you think."

Huey was stunned at Jazmine's confession. He was relieved that Jazmine wasn't the cheating type to go and make a move on another man. Even if the other man was him, all would of ended in a disaster. Huey stared at Jazmine's eager face while reflecting with himself on how he felt. Admittedly, he'd been waiting for this moment for, literally, years. In front of him was the girl he oh-so desperately waited for and was willing to break up with her current partner to be with him. If everything he wanted was before him, then why didn't he feel anything?

"I-" Huey's answer was cut off by the noise of the sliding door opening up with a snap. Jazmine turned around, and Huey looked over her shoulder to find a soaking wet Cindy with a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"You guys take too long! I'm hungry!" Cindy boomed, not realizing the current mood of the room. She pushed past between the two, grabbed the platter and walked back out. Jazmine turned back towards Huey and placed her hand on his arm. "Just get back to me later." Jazmine settled, before turning on her heel and exiting.


	6. Under the Stars

I haven't been putting a disclaimer here but it should be obvious what and what I don't own. The only thing I own is my character, Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>[[No One]]<strong>

It was long past midnight as Huey laid in the darkness, listening to the clock tick away. His mind ran a thousand miles just thinking about the events of the day. He wasn't the type to fall head over heels for a girl, but his mind couldn't seem to shake it off. Shouldn't this been easy for him to answer? This was the girl he's been waiting for! Her perky attitude, her sweet smile and slim body; Jazmine was definitely girlfriend material.

Huey's head perked to the side as he heard the staircase squeak under someone's weight. As he shifted his head to the right, he watched as Alex slipped on her shoes and quietly exit the house. Huey, having been waiting for this night to catch her, got up from bed, already fully clothed for what's to come. He sprinted over to the foyer, slipping on his shoes as he swung open the door. To his surprise, Alex was stood there, arms crossed and a huge grin stretched across her face.

His eyes took quick notice of her outfit: a tight pink tank top, dark grey fitted sweatpants, her black and white Air Jordans, her signature high bun, and a duffel bag thrown over her left shoulder.

"I knew you'd follow me tonight." She cockily spoke. Huey kept his eyes locked on her, as he pulled up his shoes behind his heels. Having Huey not break his character, Alex gave a giggles and dropped her arms. "Well? Come on then, Afro."

Huey followed behind the girl, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. He kept a safe distance between himself and her as he tailed behind. The air around them was warm, which allowed Huey to wear his baggy sweatpants, white t-shirt and black running shoes without feeling chilly.

The streets were silent. It was imminent since it was three o clock in the morning. Alex stopped in her tracks and quickly spun around to look at Huey. The Freeman had a fixated stare on her, his hands in his pockets and tensed muscle that screamed, "I'm ready for anything". Alex rolled her eyes as she gave a quick flick of her head for her guest to walk beside her. "Stand beside me. I'm scared you might murder me or something."

"I could say the same about you." Huey's hard voice spoke. Alex gave another roll of her eyes as she continued to walk. A flow of silence swirled between the two before she spoke up again.

"I was 20 when I was attacked by those girls." Alex suddenly brought up. For some reason, she felt as though Huey needed to know about it. He's already seen her scars, and his trust meant something to the girl. "After going through crap loads of surgery, I had to stay in the hospital so they can watch me."

Huey noted the way Alex spoke. Even with her back towards him, he sensed the pain in her voice while she tried to keep a strong front. He knew this story was going to take a bad turn.

"I stayed in that hospital for a long time. And in that time, my family did not _once_ visit me. Not a single aunt, cousin, grandparent, or even friends. My father also requested that I have my own room, and not have a roommate. Why? I have no idea. The first few weeks were hard since I was pretty much bedridden. I would only see nurses walk in and out of my room just to do their job. I would go days, even weeks, without talking."

Huey had a pang of remorse for the girl. He had to admit, her story was even sadder than Uncle Ruckus's. Knowing she wasn't done, he kept his mouth shut and allowed for her to continue.

"There was one night, after I was able to move around again, that I decided to sneak out of my room…"

* * *

><p><strong>[[Alex]]<strong>

_Alex quietly walked through the dark, eerie halls. Having been in a section where intensive care wasn't totally needed, she had yet to come across a nurse or doctor while on her adventure. Just then, something at the far end of the hall caught her eye. She gave a little squint to find one of the doors slowly falling shut. Having pique her interest, she quickly walked towards it to find out what it lead to._

_When she got to it, a big sign on the door read, "Rootop" with words under it that said, "Keep Out!"_

"Well if someone could go through it, then so can I!"

_Having already been on the top floor, Alex only had 2 flights of stairs to run up of to get to the roof. As she swung the door open, her eyes immediately fell upon the human figure that was sitting right in the middle of the helipad._

_Without a thought, she daringly walked over to the person. As she got closer and closer, she was able to see what kind of person that was ahead of her. It was an older gentleman, evident with the huge bald spot on the back of his head. He was also tubby, and wore the same hospital gown as she. He was sat down, leaning back against his hands and his legs stretched in front of him._

_Even with the noise of the crunching gravel beneath her feet, the man didn't bother to turn towards her. Once close enough, Alex stood beside the man and stared down at him. He had a round face along with a large nose. On his face was a pair of glasses, and extra thick lenses that enlarged his eyes to an abnormal size. Even with Alex standing there, the man didn't bother to look at her. Instead, his eyes were fixed at the sky._

_Curious, Alex looked up at the sky too. She took notice that the moon was crescent and that the night sky was clear but that's all she picked up. Giving up on the sky search, she spoke to the pudgy man. "Soooo… What are we looking at?"_

_"The stars, child." The man spoke with a heavy Italian accent._

_"Huh.." Alex huffed, now focusing her eyes on the twinkling stars. "What's wrong with the stars? Is an asteroid coming or something?"_

_"Just simply admiring their beauty." he answered back. As both their eyes were glued to the sky, Alex began to feel bored at the sky watch. "Do you come up here every night?"_

_"I do."_

_"But the stars don't do anything. They twinkle and shit, but that's it. It's the same every damn night. What's so good about it?" she harshly spoke, voicing her opinion._

_The man chuckled, which caused Alex to look down at him. "You are the girl that everyone talks about. The one with the sharp tongue and angry look."_

_"Puuhlease. I barley talk." Alex snapped back._

_"Yes, but when you do, you have harsh words to say. Am I right?" the man asked._

_Alex sucked on her teeth, not bothering to lie about how she's been acting. "So what?" she grunted back._

_"They also say that no one visits you, for you are a bad child." Alex shifted her jaw as she moved her gaze to look at her feet. The old man's words hurt, but it was the truth._

_"Child," he began, "the stars put their best efforts to shine for us every night. Yet, here we are sleeping through it. Even then, the stars continue to twinkle brightly for us. Don't you think they get tired?"_

_Alex slowly moved her gaze back upon the man, not fully understanding what he's getting at. "Not really. Stars don't have feelings. They're just stars." She bluntly answered._

_"The people in our lives are like stars. Whether or not we are looking, they are trying their best to shine their light in our dark skies. It's our job to try to stay awake, and appreciate them." As the man spoke, Alex's eyes looked back up at the sky, slowly understanding his concept._

_"Old man, I don't have stars in my sky. I live in the pitch darkness." Alex revealed, feeling slightly bad for herself.  
><em>  
><em>"In the city, the stars don't twinkle as bright. In the forest, they're big and radiant. Why is that?" the old man questioned.<em>

_"I dunno. The city lights?" Alex asked, taking a swing at the question._

_"That is correct. Perspective, child. If you want to see how brightly the stars sparkle, you must change your outlook."_

* * *

><p><strong>[[No One]]<strong>

Being so intrigued in the story, Huey hadn't realized that Alex had led them both up to his usual hill with the large tree. He watched as Alex droped the bag on the grass, zipping it open and pulling out a blanket to lay out. Having heard the story, he finally understood Alex's disappearances during the night.

"You star gaze." Huey said, stating the obvious.

"Mhm." Alex answered back as she laid down on the large sheet. Since he had come all that way, Huey decided to just stick around. Also, because he wanted to hear the conclusion of her story. Like usual, Huey sat beside Alex, while she relaxed on her back.

"So, after that I continued to meet with him every night on that rooftop. Just staring at the stars, and learning more about life. I even started ordering some astronomy books to be sent to my room. I just fell in love with the stars." Even when she spoke fondly of the universe, a hint of sadness was still evident.

"What happened to the old man?" Huey questioned.

"The day I was being released, I went to go visit him." Alex paused, gathering her courage to tell the rest of her story. "I wanted to thank him for really changing me for good. The nurses told me he died that morning. I guess it was after we stargazed." Her voice made an audible crack as she spoke about his death. Huey honestly didn't know how to handle emotional people. So he sat silently, looking up at the sky until she was ready to continue.

"My parents came and picked me up. They didn't even come inside to get me. They just waited in the car. When we drove home, we were all just silent. It was as if I wasn't even gone from their sight for months. Having had that experience with the old man, I really changed who I was. I didn't do bad things anymore, but my parents still thought of me as a punk kid. They treated me like I was still the old me. Always questioned where I was, or what my true intentions were. Sooooo I came to Woodcrest."

"You never got the man's name?"

"Naw. For some reason, I always just thought he would be there forever. Even now, something in my heart urges me to go up to that roof and star gaze with him. I just have to snap myself out and face the harsh reality that he's dead."

Huey looked down at Alex, her face was even and controlled. He was usually not so fascinated in people and their stories, but Alex had a story worth listening to.

"What did you both talk about the last night you were together?" Huey watched as her lips curled into a smile.

"Lay down with me, Afro." Alex urged. Huey, still keeping his guard up, didn't move from his sitting position. Alex rolled her eyes as she went and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him down. Huey allowed himself to lay back, having realized that the grass and blanket below him was more comfortable than the sofa-bed. Once Huey's head laid rested, something in the sky caught his eye.

"Was th-?"

"Yup" Alex answered, amused at Huey's interest.

Seconds later, another dash of light flew across the night sky. Huey was never easily amused, but this was something he'd never seen with his own two eyes before. Soon another star shot through the sky, and another one after that.

"What's-"

"You're laying under a meteor shower, Afro." Alex said with a huge smile stretched across her face. Both their eyes searched the skies, as beautiful ribbons of light would flash before them. They laid in a comfortable silence, admiring the wonderful view.

"The last thing the old man and I talked about were shooting stars and meteor showers." Alex responded after a few long moments. "He talked about how people wished on shooting stars. In life, those shooting stars are people who put a lot more effort into lighting our skies. Making a wish on a shooting star, is like telling yourself that you're lucky to have that certain person in your life. Tell me, Afro. Would you rather see just a single shooting star, or a bunch of shooting stars?"

Huey gave a slightly roll of his eyes at her contemplative question. "Don't make me answer that." Huey wearily answered.

"Why you gotta ruin all the fun, 'Fro? Anyways, people think they're lucky for seeing a shooting star. Truth is, if you do enough searching, you'll be able to know when the best time to see a meteor shower is. If a bunch of 'luck' is in front of you, wouldn't you call that a blessing?"

Huey didn't have to fully analyze her notion for it to sink in with him. In a weird and corny way, it made sense.

"Meaning, if there are enough people in your life putting in all that effort to shine in your eyes, they'd be a blessing, correct?"

"I guess so.." Huey finally admitted. A victorious smile was plastered on Alex's face as they continued to watch the sky.

"Admitting that I'm smarter?"

"Never." Huey simply answered, causing a chuckle to leave Alex's lips.

"You're a tough one to crack, Afro. But honestly, I think of you as an important shooting star in my meteor shower."

As Alex spoke these words, she turned to look at the man beside her. It was rather embarrassing for her to admit, but something in her projected out how she felt. She stared at him for a few seconds before Huey turned to look back at her. Both their hearts leapt as their eyes met, an obvious spark present.

Huey watched as Alex hastily sat up, her back facing him. They both needed a second to slow down their quickly beating hearts. It was as if, everything in that moment made clear sense. Not in how they saw each other, but in how they felt.

Huey sat up, resting his elbows on his propped up knees. He eyed his hands that dangled in the center between his legs. He didn't want to admit it, but in that moment, he was as flustered as Alex.

"Yo, 'Fro.."

The moment Huey looked up, he felt a pair of soft lips crash into his. He instantly kissed back, putting in the same amount of eagerness as she. Alex hungrily kissed the Freeman's lips, savoring the taste and feeling of his tongue on hers. Huey laid himself down, Alex hovering over him as they continued to lock lips. While one of his hands was tangled in her hair, the other rested on her waist. Alex held his face as she slightly pulled back, but stayed close enough for their lips to graze as she spoke.

"Please…" she quietly whispered, Huey knowing exactly what needed to happen.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is suppose to be a smut. I'm not sure if i'll write it, but for now I'll let your imaginations run wild ;)<p> 


	7. The Truth Hurts

**[[No One]]**

Alex felt a cold breeze touch her bare skin, as she pulled the blanket higher on her body and held the figure closer. Having realized that she was holding onto someone, Alex quickly snapped her eyes open and sat up, all in a quick and panicky motion. She held up the blanket around herself, as she took in everything in sight. Huey stirred in his sleep, as he laid upon a blanket on the grass. Hastily glancing to the left, she squinted her eyes at the sun peering past the leaves and branches of the large tree.

Realizing she was with Huey, Alex closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. With her free hand, she ran her fingers through her messy sex hair, and calmed her raising heart beat. Upon hearing a small groan, Alex peeled her eyes open to find Huey also opening his eyes and looking around in confusion.

"Morning, Afro." Alex gently spoke, propping up a knee and resting her cheek on top of it.

Huey gave a few hard blinks and half way sat up, looking down on himself to find that he was almost completely naked. The only thing covering his private part was part of the blanket he shared with Alex. He looked back at her to find that she had wrapped her blanket just under her armpit, and letting it drape around her. Her eyes glistened as she stared at him, a slightly glow in her cheeks.

"Did we?.." Huey asked, not sure how to ask the question.

Alex gave a small laugh and nodded, still having her cheek connected to her covered kneecap. "We did."

As Huey sat up more, he realized that Alex's hair was free, and falling gracefully around her. It was loosely curled due to the fact that it's almost always in a bun. It was quiet long, probably reaching just past her boobs if she sat up. The colour and the style framed her face beautifully, along with her morning-after satisfied face in full effect. Huey gaped at Alex, paralyzed by her natural beauty.

Alex, having Huey intently stare at her, felt a blush creep onto her face. She leaned over and gave a chaste kiss on Huey's lips. They held onto the sweet kiss for a bit, before pulling back again. While Huey had an even look on his face, Alex had a big smile plastered on hers. "Come on, 'Fro. Lets get changed and get home before someone notices we're gone.

* * *

><p>"Working today?" Alex asked, as they got closer and closer to the Freeman home. Having spent the night together, they both wore the outfits from last night. This time, though, Huey had the duffel bag slung over <em>his<em> shoulder.

"No, but I need to drop off an article I wrote at the office." Huey simply answered.

As Alex spoke about something, Huey felt himself go into a trance as he stared at the girl beside him. In a daze, Huey reached up, hooked his finger on her hair elastic and slid it out of her bun. Simultaneously, Alex stopped walking and talking as she gave Huey a confused look. Huey smirked, relishing in the moments when Alex had her hair down. She looked like an absolute goddess with her hair free from that bun.

Alex snatched her hair tie back and redid her bun. She smirked back at the older Freeman as they approached the house. "You need to stop that. Anyways, what I was saying, was that we should chill out and watch a movie together once you get back. I was thinking Lord of the Rings or Star Wars."

"Star Wars." Huey easily answered, as he fished his house keys from his pocket.

"Nerd." Alex joked, as he got them out and opened the door.

"Speak for yourself." Huey answered, causing a giggle to leave Alex's lips.

As they got in and shut the door, they heard Granddad hollering for them from the large dining room. They gave each other a look, before walking left towards the room. Once everything came into view, Alex instantly stopped in her tracks at the guest that sat at the table.

"Dad?..." Alex slowly spoke. Sitting across Granddad was her Japanese father, Yuto Kurosawa. Being a business man, he was dressed in a suit with a serious look on his face. Huey too stopped once Alex did. He looked between the two, seeing somewhat of a resemblance. He also took notice at the girl's distressed look.

"Ahh, you must be Huey, Robert's second grandson. It's nice to meet you." Yuto spoke with absolutely no asian accent, but emotionless as ever. He didn't even bother to stand up when addressing the Freeman. Huey gave a small nod, before watching Alex obediently taking a seat on the right of her father. Huey followed, sitting on the left of his grandfather.

"What I was saying, Robert, is that I'll be taking Alex back. I'm sorry for the trouble she has caused when staying here." Yuto's words were unapologetic and cold. His sense of detachment was far from Huey's league.

"Oh no no! She was no trouble at all! Umm.. May I ask as to why you're taking her away?" Granddad asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

Huey eyed the girl across from him, seeing a total change in mood in her. Her eyes were set on a spot on the table, hands in her lap and perfect posture. This man definitely had control over her. Huey's eyes dragged over to the father, catching him staring right back at the older Freeman. In that moment of silence, they stared each other down before Yuto pulled away to look back at Robert.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but my daughter has a sort of personality disorder." Yuto stated.

"W-what do you mean personality disorder?" Granddad asked, voice full of caution.

"Alexandra, or Alex as everyone here seems to call her, has a disorder in which she likes to cause misery upon others for her own satisfaction. In the past 5 years, she had slept with several taken men. From simple relationships to marriages. She has no sense of remorse or shame. In short, she has a problem."

Huey furrowed his brows at this information, looking back at Alex's averted stare. Yuto, seeing Huey's slightly shocked look, continued on. "I'm a very important business man and I can't possibly have a child like this. So, I'll be taking her back to Japan to be married off to a son of a potential business partner. In this, she'll be settled with a nice young man and I will have a new business partner. That is why I have allowed her to take this little vacation from home. While she was here, wasting her time, I have been out looking for a suitable partner for her. Now that I have found one, it's time to go home. I'll be taking her tomorrow morning." Yuto concluded.

Huey lowered his gaze to the table and pieced everything together. The fact that she was running away, the reason why those girls attacked her, and even the things that happened last night. It all made sense. Huey, now shaking with anger, caught Yuto's attention. The Japanese man inwardly smirked, knowing that Huey had fallen for his daughter.

"Mr. Huey Freeman, I hope my daughter hadn't done anything wrong to you. She's mentally ill. She doesn't know better. I'll have you know, she doesn't know a single thing about love and possibly, never will."

Before Yuto had the chance to say anymore, Huey instantly got to his feet, which caused his chair to fall back. He turned on his heel and headed out the front door, Alex following behind.

"Afro! Wait! AFRO!" Alex called out once outside, making the older Freeman stop in the middle of the walkway. She quickly approached, but froze in her spot when he turned around. He was _furious_. Huey's face was in a deeper scowl than usual, his fists shaking from the tight grasp. No scary movie or haunted house can compare to the frightening stare that she was receiving from him. Looks can kill? In this case, his look _could _kill.

"Afro, listen-"

"Shut up. I don't need to hear anymore lies from you." Huey's voice was controlled, but rough. Total opposite of Alex's flustered tone.

"I wasn't lying!"

"Well you sure as hell wasn't telling the whole truth." They continued on with the heated stare. Huey could tell that her angry exterior was just a look, but her eyes looked visibly upset. She slowly approached him, a slight plead in her voice as she talked.

"Afro-"

"Don't fucking call me that." Huey snapped. Alex momentarily closed her eyes, as she tried to regain her strength to calmly talk to the angry Freeman.

"I fucked up. I told you, that's the old me. I don't do that shit anymore! Please believe me." Alex spoke, practically begging.

"Then why'd you hide all of that information, huh?" Huey challenged.

"Because it's hard to bring it up! I hate thinking about my past!" Feeling attacked, Alex's tone went from hurt, to angry. "How about you, huh!? I had to find out more about you from other people! Oh, and since we're getting all personal, how about you talk about your parents, huh?! Where the fuck are they?! Why-"

With a few long strides, Huey was right in Alex's face. Both their faces held a glare, but Alex's stare wasn't remotely as scary as Huey's.

"You will _not _bring up my parents like that. You understand me?" Huey said in a low teeth-clenching growl.

"Doesn't feel good when you're the one being attacked, huh?" Her face softened as she continued to stare at the man she had strong feelings for. She really did love him, and the fact that he wouldn't believe in her crushed her heart. "Please.. Please believe me.." she begged one last time.

Huey's heart ping ponged back and forth. Believe, or not to believe? Suddenly remembering how Jazmine and Caesar betrayed him caused a whole other level of anger to arise in him. Was she going to fuck around with his feelings too? A person can only stand a certain amount of emotional pain. Even those who rarely showed any sort of sentiment.

"You're fucked in the head." Huey harshly spoke before turning around and walking away. In the millisecond before turning around, he swore he saw a flash of pure pain to hit her face. At that point, he could care less of her.

* * *

><p>The Freemans stood lined up at the foyer, with Alex standing in front of them. It reminded them all of the time Alex first stepped foot in the house. Now a few weeks later, these were the last steps she'll ever take in the Freeman home. Having her father wait in the car, Alex was stood alone with the family she helplessly fell in love with. Since her bags were already loaded into the car, all that needed to be done was the hardest part: the goodbyes. She pulled out an envelope from her pocket and outstretched it towards Robert.<p>

"Money for this month's rent."

"No no, babygirl. You keep it." Granddad said while raising both his hands. Huey and Riley were a bit shocked to see Granddad refuse money. Alex gave a small chuckle, taking his wrist with her free hand and placing the envelope in his palm.

"No, really Mr. Freeman. Think of it as a 'thank you' for letting me live in this house." Alex took a step closer and walked into Granddad's hug.

"Be a good girl, now, baby. Take care of yourself, and most importantly that husband of yours!" Granddad spoke in his usual manner. They pulled back as Alex gave him a half smile.

"I won't let you down, Mr. Freeman." Granddad gave her a final approving nod before she moved on to the next person.

"Reezy." Alex simply said before she was pulled into a tight hug from the younger Freeman. Alex hugged back with the same amount of care as Riley. When they pulled back, Riley held Alex in arms length.

"You gonna cry, Reezy? That ain't a good look." Alex joked as they both fought through the emotion.

"Yo, shut up!" they both laughed, before Riley spoke again. "I'm gonna miss you, Jalapeno. I'm sure the rest of the gang will too. Don't you dare forget 'bout Young Reezy. Imma be the best tattoo artist in the world! I'm comin' fo you in Japan, girl!" Riley bragged which caused Alex to giggle.

"Never. And don't you dare forget about your Jalapeno!" They exchanged a final grin before Alex moved onto the final person.

Huey had his arms crossed, no visible sign of emotion. He ignored the strong rush of pain that coursed through his body as he looked into Alex's loving eyes.

"A thousand meteor showers don't compare to the single shooting star that is you, Huey Freeman." Alex very softly spoke. Huey's heart stopped when she finally said his name. She had said his name a lot during their lovemaking, but this was a lot more fulfilling to hear. His body tensed as he felt her lean in and give a quick kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back, he could see the tears that brimmed her eyes and threatened to fall. It pained him to see her like that, but again, he pushed that emotion away.

Walking back to get a final look at the family, Alex gave her best and biggest smile at them.

"I'm really going to miss you guys. I'll try my hardest to visit." Alex said as cheerfully as she can. As she turned around and walked down the pathway, the Freemans followed her out and stood at the porch. All of them felt some sort of sadness, but Huey felt it the most. Even with the pain in his heart, he kept his usual front as he watched her figure slowly walk away.

The chauffer opened the back door as Alex approached, closing it behind her as she got in. While making his way around, Alex rolled down her window and waved at the family. As the engine started up, her eyes locked on Huey who didn't bother to wave back at her. As much as she detested it, Huey and herself were leaving on bad terms. Thinking about this caused the emotions to fill her up even more.

From the passengers seat, her father commanded for the chauffer to driver. She watched as the members of the Freeman family get smaller and smaller as the car drove off. Once the household was totally out of sight, Alex rolled up the window with a strong sense of pain in her chest. Not being able to handle it anymore, Alex let herself go and began to cry. She was going to miss all of it. Granddad's cooking and the funny way he talked, Riley's gangster attitude and wonderful art, the kindness from the gang, and most importantly, Huey Freeman. She couldn't pick one thing she loved about him, because she loved all of it.

Wistfully, she was never going to be with him ever again.

* * *

><p>Sooo... How mad would you guys be if this was the final chapter? LOL ;)<p> 


	8. Wedding Crashers

**_TRIGGER WARNING:_** Rape

Also, I'm sorry if any of the text comes out weird. I usually write it/proof read it on my Microsoft Word. Sooo yeah :3

* * *

><p><strong>[[Huey]]<strong>

Huey walked into the Freeman home to be greeted with laughter from the living room. As he walked further in, his younger brother, Ed and Rummy came into view. While Riley sat on Granddad's recliner, Ed and Rummy were sat on the center couch.

"Sup, Huey!" Ed hollered loudly. Huey sighed, and ignored the Wuncler's greeting.

"Where's Granddad?" Huey asked Riley as he sat on the far left couch.

"At the park with Ruckus." Riley responded, keeping his eyes glued to the TV. Huey followed his gaze to find the usual BET programming on. "So, how was yo date with Jazmine?"

Huey quickly snapped his back to Riley to find a huge smirk spread across his face. "It wasn't a date."

"Oooookay there." Riley said doubtingly, following it up with a snicker.

"Goin' fo the little halfer girl? Ain't she that dark nigga's girl?" Ed asked, as the two guest also directed their attention to Huey.

"Huey's the side nigga" Riley snickered even more.

"We just went for coffee." Huey said coldly, losing his patients with the room full of idiots. Since Jazmine heard about Alex leaving Woodcrest, she took this time to ask him out to talk about their relationship. In short, Huey's thoughts were elsewhere which lead to them planning another meeting.

"Pshh. Whateva. Anyways, this came in the mail today." Riley picked up and envelope from the coffee table and flicked it over to Huey. The older Freeman effortlessly caught the cream coloured envelope. Looking at the back, he saw it was addressed to the whole Freeman family. Slipping the card out, Huey felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

It was an invitation to Alex's wedding.

Huey slowly opened it up, afraid of the information that was held inside. The layout and wording was like every other wedding invitation. His eyes landed on the name that was paired with Alex's.

_"Hiro James Moto…"_

"Y'all going to a weddin' or somethin'? Ya know man, FUCK that commitment shit! I'm more of a bitch hopper!" Ed announced proudly. Rummy let out a sigh his Ed's proclaim.

"You're fucked up man…" Rummy groaned out.

"Anyways," Ed continued, leaning closer to Huey's couch, "who are the sorry bastards?"

"Alex. This asian girl that lived with us for a bit." Riley responded.

"OH SHIT! You mean that one asian girl with the bun that lived in Woodcrest fo a bit?!" Ed spoke excitedly.

"Yup." Riley said, popping the 'p' at the end. He lazily dragged his eyes back to the TV to watch the music video that had come up.

"Damn, she wuz FIIIINE! Got dat slim body, and pretty face! Would hit that up, no doubt!" Ed's enthusiastic talk about Alex angered the young revolutionary. Huey glared at the Wuncler, while Rummy gave a nod at his statement.

"She was mighty fine." Rummy agreed. "Ed's Pops was talkin' about how she brought business back into that old shitty Space Centre that they own. Now that place is _rollin' _with money thanks to her."

"Yee, he asked me if I wanted to marry dat bitch cuz her family was a business partner or some shit. And I was like 'HELL NAW! THIS WUNCLER AIN'T GONNA MARRY NO ONE, YA HEAR?!'" Ed exclaimed again.

Huey closed his eyes, in hopes it would calm his pounding head. "I'm sure the whole neighbor hood heard you.." he mumbled.

Everyone's attention was redirected to the TV, as the show host introduced the next song."ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Continuing with our Throwback Thursday special, we'll be playing some RAY J! One wish, check it out!"

With a transition, the music video began to play. Huey, not into anything that BET had to offer, stood up and sauntered over to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, the song continued to drift through the air.

_"Second one, I'll take your and fill it all the way up_  
><span><em>Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one<em>

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends_  
><span><em>Love would never end, it would just begin"<em>

_"Wishes, huh?" _Huey thought.

~Flash Back~  
>"Why you gotta ruin all the fun, 'Fro? Anyways, people think they're lucky for seeing a shooting star. Truth is, if you do enough searching you'll be able to know when the best time to see a meteor shower is. If a bunch of 'luck' is in front of you, wouldn't you call that a blessing?"<br>_  
><em>Huey didn't have to fully analyze her notion for it to sink in with him. In a weird and corny way, it made sense.

"Meaning, if there are enough people in your life putting in all that effort to shine in your eyes, they'd be a blessing, correct?" (Chapter 6 – Under the Stars)  
>~End Flash Back~<p>

Huey stood in front the sink after he had placed his glass in. He thought back at his moments with Alex and how she'd changed his life. She was someone that listened, and analyzed. Someone who always encouraged and thought positive. Someone who finally understood Huey.

"Wuncler." Huey called over as he walked back to the living room.

Everyone looked at the older Freeman, surprised that he had something to say to Ed.

"Whut?" Ed asked, relaxed in his seat.

"I'm gonna need a favor and some of your chump change." Huey said with a bit of edge to him.

"Huey McHater askin' Ed fo a _favor. _Shiiiit this is gon' be good!" Riley uttered out as he hopped off the recliner.

Rummy smirked while Ed got to his feet and crossed his arms. "Aight, nigga! Someone needs to get fucked up?! We robbin' a place?! We killin' someone?!"

Huey stood emotionless on his spot and scanned over the people in front of him. "I need help stopping a wedding."

Everyone's smirk grew wider at his statement.

**[[Alex]]**

_"J-James stop!" Alex weak voice called out as the larger male figure continued to penetrate into her. Rather than letting out moans of pleasure, Alex throat gurgled groans of pure discomfort._

_James's hold on her arms tightened, causing the girl to squeeze her eyes shut from pain._

_"Please… stop…" Alex begged once again as James brought his lips to her collar bone and began to suck._

_"No more…You don't h-have to do this…We don't have to go on with this marriage! We-"_

"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Alexandra Mei Kurosawa and Hiro James Moto." Alex quickly snapped out of her thoughts to bring herself back to her current situation. She was being married off to a man she didn't love. A man she barley knew. A man that took advantage of her.

Her eyes was set on the priests, not wanting to look at her soon-to-be husband. As the priest talked about the importance of marriage, Alex felt herself get lost in her thoughts once again.

She missed the Freeman family greatly. They treated her wonderfully and took her in. Granddad would always call her "babygirl" or "cutiepie", while her dad would call her nothing, let alone notice her. Riley and her would often play video games, while her real brother had run away from the family ages ago. Then there was Huey. The man she very much loved. The way she fell for Huey could be easily understood with the quote: "..I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."("The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green)

"Young lady, are you okay?" the priests asked, causing Alex to snap out of her thoughts for the second time. She looked at James, then to the crowd to find them all looking at her with a confused look. Her father, on the other hand, looked furious. Bringing her hand up to her cheek, she felt it wet, along with her vision a bit blurred. Without even realizing, she had began to cry just thinking about her second family from Woodcrest.

She looked between the priest, James, and the guests, trying to form an excuse. "I-I'm sorry! I'm just so excited to be getting marrie-"

"No you ain't." a familiar voice called from the church entrance. Quickly looking over, her heart glowed as she saw Huey and Riley walk in. Huey wore his usual brown short sleeve button up with a white shirt under. It was paired with his usual denim jeans and white sneakers. Riley, walking along side his brother, wore his white wife beater, baggy jeans and sneakers.

"Damn nigga! It's hot as HELL in Japan!" Riley exclaimed. Still crying, Alex huffed out a laugh at the younger Freeman's usual outburst. They were there. They were really there.

**[[Huey]]**

As Huey and Riley walked down the aisle to Alex, Huey took notice of the bride. She had her hair tied up in a perfect, slick bun, with a long veil that went down her back. Her make up was overdone and covered her natural beauty. The foundation made her a few shades lighter, her eyes shadow was a delicate shade of purple and her lip a frosted pink colour. Her dress was a huge, white ballroom style dress with a straight across neckline. Even with her mascara and eyeliner running, she looked beautiful. Though, it wasn't the look that best reflected on who Alex was.

Before they got close enough to Alex, both the Freeman boys were swarmed with guards. The brothers looked at each other and gave a nod. As the bodyguards came rushing towards them, Huey and Riley sprung into action and easily fought back. As the fight went on, some guests began to scream and shuffle out as the guards went flying left and right.

"STOP THIS!" an angry voice boomed. Everyone stopped, and looked over at Yuto who was standing in front of Alex and her husband. "You, negro children, need to leave this church this instant!"

"Yo.. did he just call us negro children?!" Riley blurted out after a moment of stunned silence. Huey pushed passed the guards and stood tall in front of .

"I won't allow you to marry Alex off." Huey spoke evenly, but a slight harshness to it. Yuto scoffed at Huey.

"And who are you to tell me I cannot marry off _my _daughter!? Keep in mind, negro, that she doesn't know _how _to love. She's using you like she did with those other men. Don't think for one second that she actually loves you." Yuto took a step forward during his speech and growled lowly the last parts, so only Huey could hear.

"Yuto, you obviously don't know your daughter well enough to even call her your daughter." Huey fearlessly spoke.

"Why yo-" Yuto was cut off by a small buzzing noise from his breast pocket. Keeping his glare on the Freeman, we pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?... Ahh Ed Wuncler. How are- …. Uh huh…. Uh huh… You _what?_"

The crowd eyed as his expression went from angry, to deadly. "Mr Wuncler , you are a very important business partner of mine and I und- yes… Yes I understand but-" Yuto was cut off yet again by his phone vibrating for the second time.

"Hold on Ed… Good afternoon Adam Smith! I- …. Yes, Adam, I know what you heard from Ed. We can discuss thi- Hold on I have another call."

Yuto continued to take more calls, his face draining from colour each time. After the 4th call, Yuto gave up and threw his phone on the floor. Huey kept an even look, watching as his plan unfold before his eyes.

"What have you done, Freeman?" Yuto growled through his clenched teeth.

"Alex has been working at the Space Centre in Woodcrest. Ever since she started working there, the traffic of people entering that place is far more than when that place first opened. When she left, the numbers decreased. As much as I hate that man, I showed the stats to the Wunclers on how much money he'd be getting if Alex continued to work there. While we were having a discussion, he had told me of the money you owed him. In exchange, I told him of the arranged marriage, the statistics of how much money he'll now lose due to the empty Space Centre, and the amount of money you'll possibly be using for this wedding. He looked very displeased."

The rest of the crowd gawked at Huey's explanation of the situation while Yuto continued to glare daggers at him. After a long stare down between the two men, Yuto finally spoke up. "Take Alexandra. I don't care anymore. She was useless to me anyways."

Everyone moved out of his way as he stormed out of the church. A woman stood up from the front row. Assuming she was Alex's mother due to the slight resemblance, meekly got up and darted after her husband. Riley looked around him as the bodyguards and the rest of the family members murmured to each other and also left, having no point in being there anymore.

Alex slowly stepped down from the alter, and approached her one true lover. Their eyes locked, both of them feeling the familiar flutter in their hearts. Huey's eyes momentarily left hers and scanned her whole body. It wasn't until something on her collar bone and neck caught his eyes. Once close enough, Alex continued to smile at him while Huey's kept his eyes on the pop of colour on her heavily make-uped skin.

"Huey I-"

"What's that on your neck?" Huey questioned, Alex's eyes widen while her hand flew up to cup her neck. She quickly looked down, trying to avoid Huey' eyes that attempted to search hers. Huey licked his thumb and wiped off the make up that covered the spot. His blood began to boil at the sight of deep red hickey on her skin.

His eyes scanned a few more scattered around her skin. Trailing his eyes down to her arms, he took notice of the bruises on either side of her forearms. It looked as though someone's fingers were curled around, and were gripping her arms firmly. Huey's angry was now at a high as he locked on a deadly glare at the 'groom'.

"Alex, who did this to you?" Huey lowly growled.

"Huey…" Alex's voice quivered as she began to cry, still keeping her head down. "I-I'm sorry I did bad things in the past… but….." Her body began to visibly shake, as one of her hands reached up and held her opposite elbow.

"It hurt so much, Huey…" Hearing Alex's voice crack further, Huey quickly wrapper his arms around his lover. The young asian girl sobbed hard into Huey's chest. His heart broke a little more each time she ranted about how much it hurt, and how she didn't want it. All this time, Huey kept his glare on James.

James, on the other hand, kept his ground and stern look. Huey could see that behind his strong façade, was fear. Hearing his younger brother approach beside them and asking what all the hubbub was about, Huey carefully placed the crying Alex in his arms and stalked towards James.

The colour in the Japanese man's face became paler with each step Huey took towards him. James refused to run away, but kept stepping back as the Freeman got closer. Once in arm's reach, Huey grabbed the front of his suit with his left hand, and punched him square in the face with his right. James stumbled back and fell, but continued to move back as far as he can from Huey, who was slowly walking towards him.

"Yo. YO MUHAMMAD ALI!" Riley called out, causing Huey to stop in his tracks and look at his brother. Even being the thug that he is, Riley held Alex in his arms and gave her back a comforting rub. "I think it's coo and all that you wanna beat em up, but that woman beater ain't worth your time."

Riley slowly released Alex, sauntered over to the man on the ground and gave a hard kick to his gut. Riley smirked, looking back up at his brother. "But he _does _deserve a swing from Young Reezy. NO ONE messes with a Freeman. Alex included." The younger Freeman crossed his arms, while Huey's face relaxed a bit.

Huey instantly walked back to Alex and placed her back into his arms. Her sobbing had calmed a bit, but her hands continued to cover her face and her body still shook. Huey brought his lips close to her ear and whispered to her words of comfort.

**[[No One]]**

"Cutie pie! You're back!" Robert hollered as the trio entered the Freeman home. Alex quickly dropped her bags and ran to hug the elderly man.

"Hey, Mr. Freeman. I hope you don't mind me renting that bedroom again." Alex spoke as they pulled back from the hug.

"Of course you can, babygirl! Sheew, stay as long as you'd like! As long as you pay rent, of course." Granddad and Alex both gave a laugh. Alex looked around the home in a similar way she did the first time she entered the home.

"By the way…" Robert directed his attention to the Freeman boys who were still stood by the door. "WHERE HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN?! YOU'VE BOTH BEEN MISSING FOR NEARLY 4 DAYS! WHAT THE HELL!"

Alex watched as Huey and Riley got a scolding from their grandfather. She gave a small smile as she scanned each other their faces.

"Yup, it's good to be home…"

* * *

><p>WOOOOOOOOOOW SO that's the end of that!<br>FIRST OFF, did you check out the cover image for this story? Cute huh? My friend, Jay, drew that for me! You can find her under the name 'barnaboo' on deviantart! Or barna-boo on tumblr ! Commission her and tell her Angela sent you! She's a wonderful artist!  
>Secondly, I was thinking about doing a sequel. Not 100% yet. Maybe Huey and Alex having a child? I'm not into the whole wedding scene LOL.<p>

BUT YEAH! I hope y'all enjoyed that!


End file.
